


Té Para Dos

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Series: Esquela's Universe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Mr. Gold le propone matrimonio a Belle





	Té Para Dos

\- _Tranquila, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente_.

La campanilla de la puerta retintineó alegremente cuando Mr. Gold la cerró con un golpe de su bastón y tomó una de las manos de Belle, que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, para guiarla hacia el mostrador y luego hacia la esquina opuesta al arco de la trastienda.

 - _¿Ya está?_ Preguntó ella.

 - _Aún no_.

Mr. Gold le hizo apoyar una mano en la esquina del mostrador y luego de acomodar su bastón y a sí mismo, le dijo:

\- _Dame tu mano_.

Belle hizo como se le pedía y él la tomó gentilmente tirando de ella hacia sí.

\- _¿Qué es esto, Andreas?_

\- _Confía en mí, sweetheart_.

Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, le tomó la otra mano desde atrás y le dijo:

\- _Siéntate_.

Belle comenzó a hacer lentamente el movimiento, asiéndose con fuerza a las manos de Mr. Gold. Al fin sintió debajo de sí un asiento mullido. 

\- _Ábrelos_ , dijo él, soltándole las manos y dando la vuelta para sentarse en la butaquita que quedaba del otro lado de la mínima mesilla de té. Encima de ella descansaban una humeante tetera de peltre y una tacita como aquella astillada que él le regalara.

Belle abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y la cerró enseguida con una sonrisa brillante y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso por encima de la tetera. Tan pequeña era la mesita y tan corta la distancia entre las butacas que esto podía hacerse cómodamente y por poco que uno estirara las piernas estaría irremediablemente topándose con las del otro. El reducido espacio de la tienda no permitía demasiado despliegue. No que a Mr. Gold le incomodara lo más mínimo esta contingencia.

\- _¡Te acordaste! Mis butacas y mi mesita de té_ , dijo al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza con una risita.

Mr. Gold asintió con una sonrisa de labios juntos y añadió con tono de picardía:  

\- _¿Le sirvo, miss French?_

Belle frunció el ceño.

\- _Que si me da su taza para que pueda servirle el té_.

Belle seguía sin entender, su curiosidad picada por la profundización del tono y la sonrisa del prestamista.

\- _En su cartera, miss French_.

Belle metió la mano en el bolso y su mano tocó la superficie lisa y fría de la tacita. El pícaro redomado la había ido a buscar al apartamento y la había distraído con aquella triste excusa de los recibos del agua potable y ella había caído redonda. Le pasó la taza con un gesto de no estar nada divertida de haber caído por algo tan burdo. Mr. Gold comenzó a servir el té, primero para ella y luego para él mismo mientras hablaba. Tener las manos y la vista ocupadas en algo era crucial en ese momento. ESo no tenía nada que ver con el temblequeo que se obstinaba en apoderarse de sus manos, por supuesto.

\- _El otro día estaba lustrando unas piezas nuevas de bronce y mirando hacia este rincón, me di cuenta de lo vacío que estaba. Y me las imaginé ahí, como si hubieran sido hechas especialmente para este rincón. Pero no me imaginé solo eso_ \- prosiguió, devolviéndole la taza humeante apoyada en un platito - _me imaginé a una persona sentada allí al atardecer; y me la imaginé no como una visita ocasional, sino como estando allí a gusto una tarde y otra y otra más_ \- siguió aún, alcanzándole esta vez una servilleta - _a veces tomando el té, a veces leyendo, a veces solo conversando, ella y el dueño de la tienda riendo. Luego me imaginé también al dueño sentado en la otra silla, no una, sino dos, cinco, cien, miles y miles de veces. Y una vez que Marco las trajo y las puse_ \- Mr. Gold tenía ahora el azucarero entre sus manos - _me senté para probarlas, dejé que mi imaginación vagara libre, e imaginé que un día el dueño_ \- le pasó el azucarero - _se daba cuenta de que este rincón valía más para él que todos los títulos de propiedad y todas las baratijas del lugar; y como era un hábil negociante, supo enseguida que intentar transformar aquel sueño en realidad sería el negocio de su vida, uno que, de cerrarlo, lo haría el hombre más afortunado del mundo_.

Belle bajó la vista cuando notó que la cuchara pesaba más de lo normal, y contuvo el aire cuando vio que enganchado en el mango había un anillo, el mismo con el que ella bromeara y jugueteara unas semanas atrás.

\- _Belle, mi corazón es y será siempre tuyo. ¿Vendrías bajo mi plaidie, a cobijarnos juntos del frío y las tormentas de la vida?_ \- dijo él con ese acento escocés que a ella tanto le gustaba.   _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

\- _¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ dijo Belle embargada de emoción y echándosele a los brazos con tanta vehemencia que acabó tirándolo de la silla y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Mr. Gold desde abajo, la pinchó con sorna, pellizcándole la cintura:

\- _Lamento decepcionarte, sweetheart, pero para poder ser una viuda rica tienes que casarte conmigo antes de matarme._

Belle se rió, una vez que estuvo segura de no haber caído sobre su pierna mala y sacando el anillo de la cuchara, se lo ofreció diciendo:

\- _Ayúdame con esto_.

No era precisamente fácil estando estampado contra el piso y siendo la distancia entre ambos mínima, pero se las ingenió para ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y besársela una vez que hubo terminado. Belle miraba alternativamente la gota de topacio imperial y aquellos ojos brillantes y plácidos como el mar al atardecer, simplemente contemplando el sereno parecido entre el uno y los otros. Por eso le había gustado tanto: le recordaba el color de sus ojos. Finalmente retiró las manos para esconderlas en el cabello de la nuca de él, las de él, una en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Aquel beso parecía salido de alguna película romántica, y como tal, no podía durar. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Mr. Gold, soltando el beso en tono de protesta, sin moverse del lugar ni quitar los ojos de Belle, dijo:

\- _Creo que realmente tiré mi dinero cuando compré el cartel para la puerta_.

A mitad de su frase una voz más que familiar había empezado a decir:

\- _ahh, perdón, perdón, yo no vi nada, ¡No vi nada!_

Neal estaba por desaparecer más rápido que la luz - y lo hubiera hecho si Belle no se hubiera puesto de pie y lo hubiera detenido.

\- _No, Neal, espera, está bien_.

Levantó el bastón de Mr. Gold y le extendió la mano, poniéndolo de pie con un solo movimiento. Luego de que hubiera recuperado el bastón y su estabilidad contra el brazo de Belle, Mr. Gold le tomó la mano y se la besó otra vez con unción.

El embarazo desapareció del rostro de Neal, dando lugar a una brillante sonrisa.

\- _Supongo que corresponde una felicitación_ , dijo, una pizca de duda en la afirmación.

Belle asintió con la cabeza sonriendo radiante y extendiendo la mano hacia Neal lo hizo acercarse hasta tenerlo a la distancia suficiente como para apretarle el brazo. Este a su vez palmeó la espalda de su padre.

\- _Bueno, ¿Supongo que ahora hay que celebrar esto con una comida?_ , agregó encorvándose y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- _Tú siempre estás pensando en comida_ , bromeó Mr. Gold.

\- _¡Andreas!_

\- _¿Dije algo que no sea cierto?_ protestó él.

Belle le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma de la mano.

\- _No le diría que no a una hamburguesa y un té helado_ , dijo ella.

Ya en la cafetería, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Neal vio a Leroy y comenzó a reclamarle muy enojado por no haber aparecido en su apartamento a tomar unas cervezas y ver un partido de básquetbol como habían quedado. El pobre albañil lo miraba con ojos desorbitados pero Neal, sin darle tiempo de responder, lo había empujado hacia afuera y desaparecido con él tras la puerta.

Belle y Mr. Gold se miraron y se rieron de buena gana. Cuando la cena llegó, no vieron la necesidad de sentarse frente a frente y comieron como estaban, uno al lado del otro, manos entrelazadas. Granny vio cómo Mr. Gold se dejaba dar de comer en la boca algo del plato de Belle y sacudió la cabeza divertida ante los dos enamorados perdidos en su burbuja de felicidad. La mujer estaba convencida de aquello de que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo y su experiencia le decía que aquellos dos eran tal para cual. Belle estaba radiante como nunca y Gold… bueno, Gold estaba literalmente _comiendo de la mano_ de la bibliotecaria.

Antes de meterse de nuevo en la cocina, Granny le dijo a la camarera:

\- _Pónles en un platito un par de los bombones de los del cristalero alto. Cortesía de la casa_.


End file.
